Judgment Received!
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Masamune Dan as Kamen Rider Cronus, Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Graphite Level 99, Ride-Player Haima Kagami, and the final appearance of Ren Amagasaki/Lovericahttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/1209790_2606.html. Synopsis Ex-Aid has gained the right to challenge the advanced Bugsters in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle. The three advanced Bugsters are Parad, Graphite, and Loverica. The time of the final battle against the four Kamen Riders is at hand! At last, the curtain rises on the scene of the last battle! However, a disturbing darkness suddenly begins to appear... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Loverica Bugster (Voice): * : * : * : Guest Cast *Genm Corp. employees: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Graphite Bugster: *Loverica Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Cronus's possession' Kamen Rider Chronicle, 9 Proto Gashats (secretly stolen) **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 96 *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The way how Cronus' attack on Para-DX, Graphite and Lovrica is similar to DIO from the video game adaption of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a 3D fighting game All Star Battle. ** When Masamune examines his old desk, a set of paper shapes are on top of the desk: an X, a triangle, a square and a circle. All of these shapes are symbols used on a Playstation controller's symbol face buttons. ** When Masamune transformed into Cronus, he stood in front of a giant clock with symbols of 10 games (in clockwise): ***Mighty: Mighty Action X. ***Sword: Taddle Quest. ***Gun: Bang Bang Shooting. ***Trophy: Bakusou Bike. ***Bike (front view): Shakariki Sports. ***Dragon's head: Drago Knight Hunter Z. ***Robot's head: Gekitotsu Robots. ***Missile: Jet Combat. ***Sickle: Giri Giri Chambara. ***Note: DoReMiFa Beat. **Cronus said Toki Meki Crisis was "off line" after he destroyed Lovrica. In reality, it means a game company no longer produces a game. **Some of Cronus' powers are based on actual game mechanics: ***Pause or pausing the game allows the player to stop the game to take a break and come back later to play again. ***His ability to negate the resurrection of Bugsters is based on games with "perma-death", in which characters cannot be revived after they die or in certain challenge modes the player gets an instant Game Over when they die. ***His time manipulation abilities are based on games that have time manipulation mechanics such as Viewtiful Joe or in the case of turning day into night, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *This marks the official return of Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (now termed Level X-0) since the death of Kuroto Dan back in Episode 23. It seems that when paired with the Bugster-negating abilities of the Mighty Action X Gashat (Proto Origin), Kuroto is able to transform into this form with a Gamer Driver without any negative effects. *The title of this episode is likely referring to Critical Judgment, the finishing move of the Gashacon Bugvisor II in Beam Gun Mode. However, this move is never used in this episode. **On a side note, however Masamune decide to 'start the Judgement' before transforming *The opening sequence has been edited such that Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe now face Cronus instead of Para-DX Level 99. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 下されたJudgement！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 下されたJudgement！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode